


[LVSS] 懸崖

by ineedfriend



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedfriend/pseuds/ineedfriend
Summary: 睡前突然冒出來的極短篇劇情唐突且有些不知所云，純粹抒發，還請包涵如果這篇有任何打動到你的地方或純粹想聊天，希望你願意留言讓我知道❤️有想要建議之處，亦相當歡迎！
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	[LVSS] 懸崖

那座臨海的山丘總是多風，似乎沒有出現過陰天以外的色澤。

大地濕潤，空氣冷冽。

Tom與Severus互望，內心一片冰冷，如他腳下荒涼貧瘠的大地，呼吸在不及吋的草間上凝結成露，風一吹就落地消失。

他想問消瘦的男人，是什麼促使其醜陋的樣貌不再枯槁、顯得堅毅，是多深刻的仇恨才能讓這具肋骨分明、孱弱身版併發出與他一搏的力量。  
嘴唇不可見的蠕動了下。  
他想再咀嚼幾下那拗口的教名，用最輕柔的語調呼喊、最惡毒的語氣命令，讓那深黑如淵的水面激起漣漪。

他不願與世人宣告，但在心中已與自己坦白，他的確將這其貌不揚的瘦弱羔羊視為繼承者，縱使這些年的歷練、摧殘，石內卜已然成為一把削鐵如泥的利刃，浸泡在濃稠的鮮血使那瘦弱的身體吸滿了死者最怨毒的詛咒，但在他眼中仍只見那頭皮膚滿布膿瘡的瘸羔羊，眼裡沒有苟且的求饒，卻是豎眼的陰狠。

那是他的小小影子。

『Severus』他道，比自己所想的更溫柔。

Snape望向Voldemort的眼神不再空虛，說不出的哀愁填滿了血絲滿佈的慘白雙眼。  
尊貴的末裔、黑暗的實體，為了飛越死亡而帶來死亡。  
Lord Voldemort.  
他的主人身披最惡臭的華袍，比迂腐的權貴更惡毒;比愚昧的信徒更盲目，沈浸自負，朝向滅亡而去。還要踩過頭顱、焚毀花海，拖著整個世界一起陪葬。但他無法轉開視線，從初次耳聞就在內心深處扎根瘋長，而後，又在相遇後用殺戮與麻木不仁的鮮血與淚水滋養，逐漸長成尼德霍格（Nidhogg），將他的心臟嚼的鮮血淋漓。

Voldemort想不起第一次相遇時的場景，也許這次才算是真正意義上的第一次，這次他們坦誠相對，毫無保留。  
海風捲起天邊的雲層，吞噬所有喃喃低語。

這座山丘不見陽光，沒有什麼能夠茁壯。

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝你的耐心閱讀！  
> 希望你可以留言和我互動🥰


End file.
